


Vodka Pain

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 16 year age gap, Claiming Bites, CupDice - Freeform, Dice Bites Cuphead, Dice has jealousy issues, Dice is 38+ in all my writings, DiceCup, Evil Author Day, Evil OC, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, Wrong Impression, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: Dice gets a little hostile after he finds Cuphead drugged and asleep beside the Devil.





	Vodka Pain

**Author's Note:**

> In these stories, the Devil isn't 'evil' per say. He is Satan, and I'm writing Satan how I believe Satan to be. Therefore, the Devil shows *all* seven deadly sins in him.  
King Dice also shows them, mostly lust, and envy.  
Also, in this one there will be no smut! Sorry. Only mentions of it. Stop spamming the comments with angry words on how there's no smut, jeez! (lol)  
Next one will though.

"It's not what you think," he said.

But it was hard to consider what to think. He had opened the door to the casino's bedrooms and gone to his favourite one, to lie down for ten minutes. The first thing he saw was Cuphead. He was laying on his side, his hand beside his cheek, his breathing even, his shirt discarded. He tracked every inch of his skin, from the bite marks he so frequently left on his collarbone and neck, to the tiny cracks that came from fighting the suitors. 

Then he saw the Devil. He was sitting upright, his furry chest sticking out, smoking a cigarette. One clawed hand lay on the bedspread, another on Cuphead's shoulder. He didn't notice Dice was there until Dice made a strangled sound from his throat.

"What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?" Dice asked, too shocked to snap it. The Devil had been his 'friend' for years, if you could call him that. Like a father, or a brother. Always teasing, calling names, sometimes punching or kicking, but usually just play fighting. Now he'd found him with his lover.

"Not what it looks like," he said, taking a drag from the cigar.

Cuphead breathed out a heavy inhale, chest rising and falling. "Then what is it?" he snapped.

He stormed over, and yanked Cuphead to his chest, startling him awake. He clung to Dice with weak hands. "We're going home," he said, and stormed out, before going back in to yank the blankets away and cover him.

"Kingsley," Cuphead said, trying to get his attention. Dice was past listening, just marching towards the home that had become theirs. His stride was uneven, angry.

He literally kicked the door open and sat Cuphead down on a chair, oblivious to his boyfriend's state. "Explain," he said. "Explain why you were sleeping with *him*. Why you were doing such sordid actions."

It seemed at that moment he realised Cuphead's state was not normal. He was panting, his face flustered, a bulge beneath the blankets.

"He...wasn't sleeping...with me," he said between pants. "He was...protecting me."

Dice raised an eyebrow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drug was powerful, he knew that much. He didn't see it coming. He certainly didn't expect the rope, binding him tightly so he couldn't move. "You have pretty fine skin," the man said, his hands trailing over Cuphead's stripped body. "Where do you come from?"

"Nunya," Cuphead snapped, trying to edge away.

"Never heard of it," the man said, resting his chin on Cuphead's neck. "Where is it?"

"It's the small town of Nunya Business from the Keep Your Nose Out country," he shot.

The man laughed. "You're a cocky one," he said. "I like you."

He was about to move down when Cuphead's phone rang. He leaned over and took it. "Kingsley," he read aloud. "Who?" Cuphead was wriggling desperately now, trying to get free. If that man answered that phone, he was worried Dice might call it off with him.

"Don't answer it!" he cried, wriggling. This man knew knots. It was tight. "That's my boyfriend!" He heard the man suck in a breath.

"Someone's already claimed you, huh?" he said, thrusting the phone in his face. "That doesn't bother me."

He hit the end call button, and reached down. "He's taken," a voice said. They both looked up, and the Devil stood there. "By me."

The man's instant reaction was to panic, and try to run, scurrying backwards. "B-B-But, the n-name!"

"That's his nickname for me," the Devil said. "I don't like what you're doing. Be gone, thot."

The man nodded and dressed hurriedly, scampering away. The Devil muttered some weird incantation under his breath, and that was that. "Thanks," Cuphead said, and the Devil untied him.

"I'm not touching you," the Devil said, lighting a cigar. "I'll wait for Dice. For now, try and sleep it off."

Cuphead glared at him, but obeyed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Dice," he said now, shivering. "I didn't know how to tell you."

Dice leaned forward, fingers brushing his thighs. "Guess I'll have to get you off," he said.

"Are we....okay?"

"Of course," Dice said, as if surprised Cuphead even asked. "I'll just have to watch you more."

Cuphead grinned, their lips crashing.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the story? If so, please leave kudos to show support.  
I love getting tips for my writing and seeing how I can improve, so please leave some tips and tricks to help! Tell me how to improve, and if you want a short story/oneshot dedicated to you, leave an idea in the comments and I will do it!  
Thanks!


End file.
